


Tender Loving Care

by hanorganaas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Drabble, Episode Tag, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Taking Care of Someone, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Takes Care of Steve after the events of Ki'ilua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Written for the lovey Sexycazzy who fulfilled my Challenge on **1 Million Words**

“Just relax babe,” Danny whispers in Steve's ear.

It is very hard to relax when all the bruises, the cuts, the burns and muscle aches distract him from letting his tense body unwind from being tortured by Wo Fat. The water even is a weapon against him as the water cleans out the dirt. But he tries his best. 

Danny worked so hard to set this up.....even as he said “risking his tough guy reputation” by walking into a bath store and getting all the supplies. If Steve could regulate his breathing maybe he could fo-

“Oh god,” He gasps. 

The injuries made his skin much more sensitive it always had, from small scars he received, to the big purple bruises. It is no different when Danny's hands move slowly and gently with the wash cloth, cleaning and tending to his wounds. It doesn't heal the scars but the pain slowly diminishes.

It's like magic.

“Easy babe,” Danny chuckles, “as much I want to have I am glad you're alive sex, I want to wait til you're completely healed.”

As Danny brings the wash cloth to one of the cuts on his face, Steve's hand snakes around to the back of Danny's head. His fingers settle in the blonde locks. The softness is reveled beneath the finger tips. Danny raises the cloth and begins to dab the cloth on one of the S.E.A.L.'s cheek, dirty and busted from a right hook.

Steve just stares. The caring look that is displayed through those two beautiful pools of blue, sends a tingling but wonderful sensation to the belly. With no restraint he leans forward and kisses Danny, long but gently.

His lover never objects. He lets the cloth drop into the warm water of the bath and lovingly runs his hands up and down his arms. Steve lets himself go, enjoying the time that slowly passes between them.

And just for the moment, he forgets about the pain and thinks about Danny's warm embrace.


End file.
